


Tabula Rasa (beta)

by SamRhette



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamRhette/pseuds/SamRhette
Summary: After a devastating loss, the remaining X-men attempt to cope with the absence of their friends while a new problem starts to emerge.
Relationships: Jubilation Lee/Kitty Pryde
Kudos: 1





	1. Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> [Kitty / Jubilee / Logan | FFM | Non-Con (Unconscious Male) ]

"Well, his mind has gone from empty to blank." Jean reported as she left Logan’s mindscape.

"I’m not sure I understand the difference." Scott replied. He was sure Jean would have anticipated his confusion, so it must have been deliberate. Likely another subtle jab at him for what had happened between them.

"Before, there was an absence of everything, like the others. But now, there is now a vast white space. It’s far reaching, but empty as far as I can tell. I see this as a good sign, Scott. It’s a change. Maybe it signals further change, and with his regenerative properties, it could be a sign that recovery is possible."

"Thank you, Jean." Scott tried to mean it. "Anything on your end, Hank?"

"The physical… amalgamation... continues to be the primary concern. His body continues to reject and expel the... the remaining foreign tissue. However, he has finally been stabilized and his wounds no longer refuse to stay closed. I was unaware how quickly this system could dissolve sutures, as he has never needed them for an extended duration before, so we have started using more resilient stitching, but his body may end up pushing that out as well. If that happens, I may seriously consider using duct tape."

"I see. So, he probably couldn’t be moved with the others?"

"No, Scott. I must strongly recommend he be left in our care for the time being. While the others were also incapacitated on a mental level, our friend here still has a lot of physical trauma to deal with, so it may be awhile before he can be moved into hospice. However, I do feel like he could be moved to a larger recovery room to accommodate visitors. I know everyone is worried about him."

Hank glanced out the window into the hallway of the X-Medical Center underneath the mansion. Peering through the window back at him were many of Logan’s friends, the ones not in the X-men’s makeshift long-term medical center. Kitty, Laura, Jubilee, and Rogue were at the front of the window, like always, eager to hear any updates as soon as the briefing was over.

"Thank you, Hank. I’ll let everyone know that they’ll be able to visit soon."

###

Jean smiled at the sight of them.

On the couch in the recovery room, snuggled together, lay Kitty and Jubilee. Kitty was on her back, left arm wrapped around Jubilee while Jubilee lay face down with her head on Kitty’s shoulder, drooling onto Kitty’s t-shirt. Jean could remember a time when these two avoided each other like the plague. It had been mostly due to Jubilee’s jealousy over the relationship Kitty had with Logan. But as Jubilee developed her own relationship with Logan, her animosity toward Kitty faded. Jean was glad to see that they had become comfortable enough with each other to fall asleep tangled together.

Jean turned her attention to Logan. He was motionless, save for the rising and falling of his chest. Still unable to breathe on his own, he had to remain intubated. It hurt Jean to see him like this, being kept alive by machines. She was unsure how Logan would feel about it. While the pain, torment and heartbreak that filled his life, as well as his willingness to face death, were no great secrets, she wasn’t sure that he actually wanted to die. There were good things in his life too, after-all.

Jean had kept a mental inventory of the times she had felt joy wash over him. There weren't many examples: the rare moment when he found something new that he actually liked; the revelation of a friend found unharmed when he expected otherwise; whenever she caught him staring and gave him a playful smile in return; watching one of his ‘kids’ overcome a difficult challenge. Did he want more of those moments, or would he prefer to drift off peacefully?

She pulled up a chair beside his hospital bed. She took his hand into her own, and lay her head upon his leg. She shifted her focus back and forth between the monitors and his face. She had come in to change his bandages, but she was exhausted. Everyone was. Most of the X-men that had been on that mission were out of commission, so it was up to the rest of them to fulfill the duties of the others, in addition to their own responsibilities. So, when Jean closed her eyes, she shouldn’t have expected them to be closed only for a few seconds. 

**_Leg’s Asleep._ **

The words startled Jean awake. It had sounded like Logan’s voice, but upon looking she found him still intubated, and thus unable to speak. She looked at the clock and found that over forty minutes had passed since she last checked. That was enough time for her to enter REM, so she was probably dreaming Logan’s voice.

Jean felt guilty for falling asleep. She could argue that since it was well after midnight, and that since she hadn’t gotten much sleep in the weeks following the mission, it was understandable that she would fall asleep. She didn’t argue those points to herself, however, instead reminding herself that her duty was to her patient first. She could sleep after she changed his bandages.

Her power nap had at least given her enough energy to lift Logan with her telekinesis. She could probably muster enough to change his bandages that way as well. She moved her chair back carefully, not wanting to wake the girls. Jubilee now had her head in the center of Kitty’s chest, using Kitty’s breasts as pillows. Jean laughed to herself when she thought of Kitty waking up with her tits covered in drool. Jean shook her head, still smiling, and moved her focus back to Logan.

Gently reaching out, she would carefully lift his entire body a few inches off of the bed, taking care to keep the breathing tube and body monitors in place. Then she would slowly unwrap each of his bandages, discarding them in the medical waste bin, before washing the wound and re-bandaging it. She reasoned that she could have greater control this way, and that it wouldn’t add additional strain on her abilities.

The truth was, even like this, Logan was a man worth touching, though she’d never admit that. As a leader here, and as a woman in general, she had to protect her reputation. People couldn’t know she had fantasized about Logan forcing her to lick and suck his hard cock in front of everyone. They couldn’t know how fast her heart beat when she imagined him coming all over her face and tits. Or how soaked her panties got while picturing him ripping her clothes off, pushing her down, and fucking her from behind while pulling her hair. Scott had always been so gentle in the past that her fantasies had been about having sex with the lights ON, or doing it somewhere other than a bed. But after what happened, she decided to let her mind wander and explore her fantasies without self judgement.

She was still exploring those fantasies when she picked up the washcloth, having already lifted him, and removed the bandage on his chest. She’d make time tomorrow for some fun, having a particular idea she hadn’t been able to explore recently. She soaked a washcloth in the water she had prepared, still thinking about Logan forcing her to lick some girl’s pussy. She wondered who that girl should be while carefully washing around the wounds on his chest.

**_Ah! That’s cold!_ **

"Sorry, Logan. I’ll be done soon" Jean said before realizing what just transpired. She froze, turned to look at his face, then to the sleeping girls, and finally back at the door. She searched for anything that could verify what she thought she just heard. She gently set Logan back down on the bed, before taking his hand into hers again.

 ** _Logan?_** she asked telepathically. Are you there?

**_Am… Am I Logan?_ **

Tears rolled down Jean’s face. No one has ever gone from horny to heartbroken so fast. While Jean was happy to make contact with Logan, the fact he couldn’t even remember his name was disheartening, and a dark part of herself thought that she’d never get him back.

 **_Yes. That’s your name. What is the last thing you remember?_ ** She asked, trying not to sound like she was crying.

**_I felt something cold and wet against my chest. He replied._ **

**_Anything before that?_ **

**_Something warm and wet… and voices. Laughter and cries of... pain? I’m getting tired. It takes a lot of energy to talk._ **

Warm and wet? Had she projected her fantasies into his mind? **_Logan? Logan are you still there?_ **

But he wasn’t there. Jean collapsed defeated into the chair and let her tears flow freely, the noise of both causing the girls to stir.

"Ewww! Damnit Jube!" Kitty almost shouted, phasing out from under the other girl. "I’m not going to sleep with you if… Jean? What’s wrong?"

Kitty started crying as she rushed over to Jean, kneeling beside her chair. "Did something happen to him? He’s not going to make it, is he? This is my fault. I thought it would save them, but I’ve killed them both haven’t I?"

Kitty looked into Jean’s eyes, searching for forgiveness, as the redhead tried to speak. "No. No no. None of this is your fault, Kitty. No one blames you. I heard Logan, in his mind."

"Does that mean he’s going to be okay?" Jubilee asked, as she sat upright on the bench.

"I… I really don’t know."

###

In the time before Jean had found the two young women cuddling on the couch, Kitty had been there alone. No one blamed her for what happened, but that didn’t stop her from blaming herself. It had been her choice to react the way she did. And that it was an explosion that caused her to let go, causing two bodies to become one. Except not neatly. The result reminded her of movies like The Thing and The Fly, or like some sort of conjoined twin that shared a head and most of a torso before branching into two separate sets of hips and legs.

She had been told that due to the positions they had been in when they re-solidified that death was likely instant and painless. For the one who died, anyways. Logan’s abilities kept him very much alive and very much in pain. 

Hank and Jean had removed the larger sections of the other body, so Logan looked like Logan again. She remembered something Hank had once said that most people build up a resistance to pain on a physical level when the pain receptors die, or the nervous system dulls, or whatever the case may be. But not Logan. His nerves regenerated back to their peak, so it always felt like he’d never been cut before. A lot of people thought he had a pain dampening system, but the opposite was true. His pain would be greater than a normal person. And Hank hadn't even mentioned Logan’s enhanced senses. Logan was famed for his external senses: sight, taste, touch, hearing, and of course, smell. Kitty, being ever curious, had noticed evidence that his internal senses were also enhanced. His agility, for example, was far beyond what one would expect from a muscle-bound man with 100+lbs of metal wrapped around his bones. He could almost keep up with Spider-man, for fucks sake. 

That, she reasoned, meant that his proprioception (position) and equilibrioception (balance) were also enhanced. She also remembered more than one occasion when he mentioned a half degree temperature change, or a change of course and speed no one else could feel. That meant that his thermoception (temperature) and kinesthesioception (spatial awareness) were also enhanced. That left nociception: the sense of pain. Kitty had to assume that if every other sense was enhanced, that one must be as well. If his sense of smell was so much better than hers, then his sense of pain must be so much worse.

She couldn’t imagine the pain she would be in if she was in his place. She definitely couldn’t imagine her pain multiplied by his enhanced senses plus his near perfect nervous system. People wondered why she was blaming herself. Her friend, her mentor, her surrogate father was in incalculable pain, and she caused it.

"Hey...you okay?" a familiar voice called out. It was Jubilee. Another one of Logan’s surrogate children. Jubilee used to glare at Kitty whenever Kitty was paired with Logan over her. But she didn’t see any of that now. Just genuine concern.

"No." Kitty replied. "But with the possible exception of Scott and Jean, I’m the most okay-est out of everyone who went to that accursed place."

"Yeah. I certainly don’t envy you right now." Jubilee said as she sat beside Kitty on the couch.

"I don’t know why you envied me before.You were the one who got to pal around with Logan for so long that people started calling you his sidekick. I got kidnapped and brainwashed into a ninja-assassin. That was our big adventure."

"It wasn’t just about him. I mean, a lot of it was: I was super-puppy dog in love with him, after all. But it was more than that. You got to live in a mansion and have loving parents who were alive. And of course, you had to have an awesome ability that could get you in and out of so many places and so much trouble. I was homeless at thirteen because someone murdered my parents. I lived in the mall and stole food from trays at the food court. The only time I felt useful was New Years and the Fourth of July. So, when I followed the X ladies back through the portal to Australia, I wasn’t giving up much. Then I found Logan, crucified, I thought he was going to die and so did he. But he didn’t, and it seemed like he couldn’t, so part of me realized if he can’t die, he can’t leave me like my parents did. But then I discovered he already had a bratty teenage girl to follow him around. One much better than me, or so I thought at the time."

"I’m sorry. I didn’t know that’s how you felt. It must have seemed like you were losing another parent."

"Yeah, kinda. But don’t be sorry. I learned to share eventually. I also heard some of the stuff you had to go through, so I wasn’t as jealous. Plus, I got to live in a mansion and go on adventures so eventually I didn’t see you as a rival anymore."

"What did you see me as?" Kitty asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"A hawt piece of ass!"

"Jubilee! Seriously. I’ve often thought we could have been sisters instead of rivals."

"That’s sweet. And I do regret us not being closer. But I’m also being serious: have you seen you in yoga pants?"

"What?" Kitty blushed. She couldn’t believe Jubilee right now. "I’ve never really thought to look."

"Well I have, often, and I gotta say: WOW! I don’t normally go for girls, but I would _totally_ do you."

Kitty playfully slapped Jubilee’s arm, laughing. Kitty figured that Jubilee was just being silly to cheer her up, and it was working, but something inside of her was happy to hear it nonetheless.

"I’m not the only one, either." Jubilee continued "You could date anyone, not just guys named Peter."

"Hey!" Kitty swatted at Jubilee again.

"You’re right, of course. I’m sorry. We should ease you into it. Start with some Pauls’ and Patricks’ before moving to other letters. Wait... Is this your way of balancing out all the code-names you’ve had over the years, Sprite?"

“Double Hey!” Kitty protested, smiling. 

“I’m sorry, Ariel. Shadowcat? Florence Prydengale? Lady Shadra of the Cat people?”

"What am I going to do with you?" Kitty asked as she grabbed Jubilee’s arms, as if that would somehow punish her.

“Well,” Jubilee motioned Kitty closer. Putting her lips near Kitty’s ear while wrapping her arms around her, Jubilee whispered, “I’ve got a couple of ideas in mind.”

Jubilee used her tongue to trace Kitty’s ear from the lobe up, then blew on it softly. Kitty shuddered and a wave of tiny bumps washed over her skin while a barely discernible moan escaped her now quivering lips. When Jubilee pulled back, she found Kitty’s eyes darting down to her lips and up at her eyes rapidly. Smiling, Jubilee leaned in to Kitty, while cupping her face with her hands. She pressed her lips lightly onto Kitty, who made an adorable squeak, before relaxing and enjoying the contact. They exchanged several relatively modest kisses, before Jubilee traced the outline of Kitty’s lips and gently bit the shaking girl's lower lip.

"That's.... I…" Kitty stumbled over her words, still processing what had just happened, refusing to make eye contact. "I never thought something as simple as a whisper and a kiss could... soak my panties so quickly.

"Kitty!" Jubilee feigned outrage, before slapping Kitty’s arm the way she had done. "I’ve never heard you talk like that."

"Yeah, well, I never thought about kissing a girl before. But now, after that, I’m questioning my entire sexuality. I’ll have to give up boys all together," Kitty looked up playfully at Jubilee.

Jubilee looked back at her with a mischievous grin.

"Had I known it was that easy, I would have seduced you a long time ago. And who says you have to give up boys? I told you before, I’ve learned to share. Hell, I thought about getting your help seducing Logan more than once. I figured he couldn’t resist both of us."

"Did you? Seduce him, I mean." Kitty said, biting her lip. "Did he teach you those things?"

"No, sadly. He’ll probably always see me as that flat chested mall rat who bothered him while he was pining after Jean. Why would he want this when insanely hot girls throw themselves at him on the regular? I mean, Psylocke, Carol Danvers, Domino, Storm, Elektra, and Yukio just to name a few. Hell, I even caught him with Mystique once, though I thought it was Jean at the time."

"Mystique? Kurt’s Mom? Rogues Mom?" Kitty’s mouth hung open.

"Right? Does that mean Rogue has to call him Daddy? Also makes me wonder what he’s packing if all those supermodels can overlook his height, hair, and habits."

**[Kitty / Jubilee | FFM | Non-Con (Unconscious Male)]**

Kitty and Jubilee both glanced over to Logan. Still unconscious, naked except for the bandages and a blanket. 

"We could…peek," Jubilee suggested.

"It wouldn’t hurt him, would it?" Kitty asked, cursing her ever present compulsion to sate her curiosity.

"No way. He won't feel a thing."

Both girls got up at the same time. Slowly moving toward his bed, as if the smallest noise would wake him. They each pulled a chair up on opposite sides, nervously watching each other. Jubilee reached out first, taking a hold of the blanket and motioning Kitty to do the same. They carefully slid it down, exposing Logan’s lower half. They both stared at it for a moment, before Jubilee reached out for Logan’s penis.

"What are you doing?" Kitty hissed "We said look. Not touch!"

"He’s flaccid. I’ve seen his soft penis before. What I- what **we** want to see is his hard **cock**. And that’s not going to happen unless we wake it up."

"Ah fine! But if you get to touch it, so do I."

Jubilee shrugged, and placed her hands around Logan’s dick. She gently massaged it, feeling it start to grow in her hand. Kitty looked unsure what to do, so Jubilee reached out and took Kitty’s hand, leading it toward the shaft. After pumping up and down a couple of times, Jubilee let go of Kitty’s hand, leaving Kitty to stroke his ever-hardening cock. Jubilee instead shifted her focus to Logan's balls, gently massaging them, further encouraging his rapid growth. By the time it was finished growing, Kitty could stack her hands and still not cover the tip and she was unable to touch her middle finger to her thumb around it.

"His cock is getting really dry against my hand. Won’t it chaff or something?" Kitty asked, the thought of stopping not having occurred to her.

"Not if you lick it," Jubilee said while appreciating the heft of Logan’s nuts. 

Kitty looked around nervously, before leaning over the bed and licking Logan’s cock from root to tip.

"I meant your hand, you slut."

Kitty looked horrified. Jubilee just laughed and then gave his cock a lick of her own.

"Why did you do that?" Kitty hissed.

"If you get to lick it, so do I. Besides, I’ve wanted a taste of this thing for a long time." Jubilee looked back down at Logan’s cock and felt all of her reservations melt away. She shrugged, and gave it a few more long licks before putting the head into her mouth. She happily bobbed her head up and down, savoring his cock.

Kitty, on the other hand, just watched Jubilee in wonder, unsure of what else to do. She had also fantasized about pleasing Logan this way, but this was already more than she thought she would be comfortable with. But her qualms seemed to dissolve as this progressed. 

Jubilee came up with an obscene wet popping noise, out of breath, mouth covered in precum and saliva.

"Your turn!" She said as she grabbed Kitty by the hair, pulling her toward the now glistening cock, guiding it into Kitty’s mouth before she could protest. Jubilee bobbed Kitty’s head up and down a few times. "That’s it. Good Kitty. Use your tongue and not your teeth. If you do a good job, there’s a prize at the end."

It was as if everything else vanished. It was just Kitty, the cock, and the wonderful sensations that came with being forced to service it. 

Jubilee let Kitty’s hair go, and turned her attention to Logan’s balls. Heavy, hairy, and inviting, she started to lean down to take one in her mouth when Kitty grabbed Jubilee’s hand and placed it back onto her head.

Jubilee looked stunned for a moment, watching Kitty blush. But she curled her fingers back into Kitty’s brown hair, pulling her off of the cock.

"Being forced to do this turns you on?" Kitty nodded; her eyes lowered. Jubilee smiled and pushed Kitty back onto Logan’s cock. "Well, what are friends for?"

Jubilee continued to force Kitty to take Logan’s cock deeper, then she lifted Kitty’s head off of it, taking it into her own mouth instead. Then, she slurped the side of Logan’s cock, and made Kitty do the same, before repeating everything several times.

Jubilee happened to have Logan in her mouth when he finally came. She could tell that Kitty was a bit disappointed, so Jubilee grabbed her face, and forced their mouths together. Kitty’s entire body shook as cum was poured into her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could, while she slid back into her chair, breathing heavily, absentmindedly rubbing her pussy while pinching her nipple. 

Jubilee looked at her companion while biting her lip. She hadn’t been lying earlier, when she told Kitty that she was attractive. What she hadn’t mentioned, however, was that her animosity toward Kitty had turned into begrudging respect, then to a deep affectionate longing. Jubilee said that she didn’t go for girls very often, which is true since Kitty was the only one she thought about that way. She was Jubilee’s guilty pleasure. And Kitty had surprised her tonight. Hell, Jubilee had surprised herself. It was like a spell had been cast by Logan’s magic wand that turned both girls into horny sluts. She had already shown Kitty her dirty sexual side, and hadn’t been rejected. Maybe it was time to show her compassion and affection. 

So, she found a cloth and soaked it in warm water, cleaning her own face first, then moved to Logan, removing any evidence of what had transpired. After rinsing out the cloth, she turned to Kitty.

Kitty, on the other hand, was oblivious to what Jubilee had been doing, instead she was unabashedly masturbating. Her clothes had been phased off, exposing her perky breasts, which she squeezed and pulled at hungrily. Her other hand was between her now spread legs freely abusing her tight little pussy. 

Jubilee had seen Kitty naked before, while gearing up for missions, but never like this. Covered in sweat, panting, chest and cheeks full of blush. She set the cloth down and licked her lips. She may never have this chance again, and no matter the outcome Jubilee was going to go for it. She knelt down in front of Kitty and gently rubbed her spread legs. 

Kitty paused her motions looking at Jubilee curiously. She watched as the other girl took Kitty’s hand away from her pussy and started licking and savoring the juices on her fingers. Kitty bit her lip. Jubilee then licked her own lips, and moved towards the sticky wet mess between Kitty’s legs, all the while maintaining eye contact. Sensing no hesitation on Kitty’s part, Jubilee took a long lick between her labium, and enjoyed the sight of Kitty’s eyes rolling back. 

She moved faster than she would have wanted, but she guessed that Kitty was getting close already. So, after only a few moments of kissing and licking, Jubilee inserted a finger into Kitty while running her tongue around the girl’s clitoral hood. Jubilee waited less than a minute before adding another finger and attacking Kitty’s clit directly, though slowly. Using Kitty’s breathing as a guide, she waited until the girl’s breaths were quick and shallow before using her master stroke. 

Curling her fingers up and back, as if to grab onto Kitty’s hips, Jubilee found the telltale rough patch and sent a wave of the tiniest sparks she could make, while committing her remaining speed and energy to Kitty’s clit. Her whole body convulsed so violently that Jubilee was forced to let go, and move to safety. 

Kitty fell out of her chair onto the floor, still writhing. Jubilee looked at Kitty with a sense of pride and accomplishment: she had checked off two big things on her ‘fuckit list’ after all. Kitty’s body slowly stilled and her breathing returned to normal. She was asleep, passed out during or after her orgasm. Make that three things checked off. Jubilee cleaned and redressed Kitty the best she could, before lifting Kitty onto the couch. Jubilee, also exhausted, decided to cuddle up to Kitty, before falling to sleep.

**[End Kitty / Jubilee]**


	2. Mushin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty and Jubilee talk and Jean learns more about herself and Logan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut. Some philosophy.

The next morning Jean felt more rested than she had in awhile. She was still tired, but less tired than she had grown accustomed since the mission. She did her morning yoga routine and then had a pleasant, albeit brief, shower before getting dressed in some comfortable clothes and heading for the staff kitchen.

Scott was in the kitchen, of course. It was bad enough having to deal with her ex-husband during work hours, but Jean looked forward to her time away from him and the reminder of his infidelity. She decided to grab a bagel with cream cheese instead of cooking herself a proper breakfast so she could get out of there faster.

"I read your report this morning." Scott said, breaking the tense silence between them. "It’s not like you to fall asleep on the job."

Jean’s body noticeably stiffened as she sliced her chosen bagel in half. She turned to face him, perhaps not realizing that she was now pointing the bread knife right at him. "That’s your take away from this? Not that I made contact with Logan’s mind?"

"Jean, No." Scott interrupted, glancing at the knife. He knew better than most what Jean could do with a single thought. "I meant that I’ve been asking a lot of you recently, and that I didn’t notice the toll it’s been taking on you. That’s why I’ve asked the heads of our satellite campuses to send us some help. One group will be here later today."

Jean relaxed. He hadn’t been chastising her after all. "Thank you, Scott. I’m sorry for assuming the worst about your remark. When did you contact them?" She said while she spread the cream cheese on the two halves of her meal.

"This morning, just after reading your report."

"And a group is already expected today? That was quick." Jean flashed a rare smile his way, thankful for the help, wondering who would drop everything on such short notice.

"Well, I just found out that she’s been planning on coming back since she heard about the… the team." Scott said softly, as if he were confessing a sin. Jean wondered who would take this long to organize a visit, and who would also make Scott so guilty sounding. She didn’t have to wonder long.

"Emma? Really?" Jean snapped at him.

"I just found out this morning, when I contacted her about sending people. She’s bringing the Cuckoos, and a few other members of her team. I’m glad she’s coming beca-"

"I bet you are!" Jean cut him off.

"Because after the- When we lost-," Scott paused to collect himself. "Because you’re the only telepath we have here. Between operating Cerebro, teaching a specialized class, going on missions, and tending to Logan… I worry you’re heading for a burnout. I blame myself for not seeing it sooner. But Emma can take over your class, the girls can operate Cerebro, they can all go on missions. That’ll leave you time to recuperate, and time to help Logan."

Jean glared at him. She didn’t like the idea of that snake having her fangs in Scott again, but Jean had to admit that she needed the help. However, the fact that the help was Emma ‘Bimbo’ Frost enraged her further. "So, you just decide to give my students over to that… that… WHORE?"

Scott paused again, choosing his next words carefully.

"Logan has always had a connection with you, Jean. You are his best chance at recovery. And I’m also hoping that you’ll learn something that will help out the rest of our friends. If you’d rather continue teaching as well as looking after Logan, I’ll make it happen. Betsy and Rachel are also coming in, so we could postpone your class until one of them arrives. Anything to make it work. Since Ch- I mean the Professor…" Scott cleared his throat. "Jean, You’re the most powerful telepath available to us right now. I need you well rested and focused."

"Fine." Jean said. "But I don’t like it. She doesn’t go near my students, or Logan. Leave the dirty work to her, it’s what she’s best at, after all."

Jean stormed out before he could reply, forgetting her bagel on the counter. As soon as she realized this, she used her telekinesis to fly her breakfast out of the kitchen, making sure to buzz Scott on the way out. 

No one else in the world could bring out Jean’s anger faster and with more ferocity than Scott Summers. He was a good leader, great even, but he was terrible at pretty much everything else. 

Jean sighed, acknowledging that she needed to release her anger before it poisoned her, she finished her bagel while making her way to the Danger Room control center. She thought it unlikely that anyone would be up this early and using the Danger Room. She was wrong. 

Looking down on the scene before her she could see Laura and Gabby happily shredding a never ending stream of Hand Ninja. Jean thought it must be nice to work on a more physical level, as opposed to solving everything so cerebrally; to have a set of claws you can use to carve ninjas into sushi. 

_Why not?_

Jean moved to one of the auxiliary workstations and started programming the Danger Room’s computer to simulate a set of claws like Laura’s that would extend and retract from her hands in the same way. It took her a few minutes to get them right.

“She’s got em in ’er foot, too.” Jean jumped right out of the chair, whipped around, psychic shields in place and telekinesis primed for a fight. Gabby just blinked at her and smiled. “Sorry, I forget other people can’t hear us all the time.”

“It’s okay Gabby,” Jean said after catching her breath, clutching her chest. “I usually sense people before they get that close, but you managed to slip by me.

“Sorry Ms. Grey. Still in ninja fightin’ mode I guess.”

“Jean, please, at least when we’re not in class.”

“I’ll think ‘bout it. Did you wanna join us? Normally it wouldn’t be no fun ‘cause you’re so _ultra_ , but if you’re gonna use claws like us it’ll be **awesome!** ”

“You wouldn’t mind?”

Gabby moved over to the mic and pressed the button.

“Hey Sister. Ms. Jean wants to try out some new claws. Should I still increase the difficulty?”

Laura cocked her head to the side, shrugged, then shook her head and made a few subtle gestures with her hands and face before looking directly at Jean and waving her down. 

Jean suddenly felt nervous. Was she intruding on bonding time? Was she unknowingly asking to join their ‘pack’? If she failed to impress, would she forever be shunned by Logan’s children?

“Don’t worry,” Gabby said, misinterpreting the cause of Jean’s worry. “You’ll be fighting with her, not against her.” 

Jean swallowed, straightened out, and proceeded to make her way into the Danger Room proper. 

“Ya know how t’ throw a punch?” Laura asked. Jean nodded. “Good, punch me. An’ don’t worry, my skull isn’t as hard as Logan’s.”

Normally Jean would have objected to something like this, but knowing Laura this would be part of the test, if there was one. So she threw her best punch, like Logan had taught her, right at Laura’s face, making sure to twist her hips and push with her feet.

Laura made no attempt to move or lessen the impact, receiving the punch as one would taste wine; savoring all its complexities, making mental notes of its composition, aroma, and flavor.

“Not bad, Red.” Laura smiled, using the name Logan often called her. “You cracked my supraorbital margin. That would leave a nasty black eye.”

It was true. Since Jean’s punch had landed, she had watched Laura’s eye blacken and swell before the swell subsided and the color turned from a dark purple to green to yellow and finally returning to normal. All in less time than it took Laura to complete her sentence. 

“Wow,” Jean exclaimed. She had seen it before, countless times, but that was on Logan. Here was a beautiful young woman who never had to wear makeup, never had bags under her eyes, would never have ugly scars or stretch marks, and would look like this for a hundred years. Probably more. It had been a long time since Jean had felt this much envy.

“You’re not too bad yourself, Red.” Laura smiled a smile that Jean could picture on a lioness about to pounce. “Now show me those claws!”

###

Kitty was standing in front of the full length mirror, wearing her favorite pair of yoga pants, trying desperately to verify Jubilee's claims from last night, when there was a light knock at her door. Kitty opened the door a crack, then seeing the girl she’d been thinking about all morning, she bounced, smiled, and pulled the girl inside. While Kitty was excited, bouncing on the tips of her toes, Jubilee had a more somber demeanor. When Kitty noticed this, all the joy left her. 

“Can we talk, “ Jubilee asked.

“Uh, already? You sure don’t waste time either way, do you?” Kitty sat on her bed, shoulders slumped. Not bothering to keep herself upright, she fell into a half lying position. “Just get it over with.”

“First of all, I’m sorry. I never meant for things to escalate like that. I thought I was encouraging you, but what I was really doing was forcing you. I dragged you into one of my fantasies, not caring about how it would make you feel. I can never make up for that. I’ll understand if you never want to see me ever again.”

“Excuse me?” Kitty sat upright. “You forced me? I can walk through walls, you didn’t force me to do shit.”

“It might seem like that, but I knew all the buttons to press, I was manipulating you. I just didn’t know it at the time. I just wanted my first time to be with you so badly that-”

“Your first time?”

“First time with a woman,” Jubilee clarified. “I don’t know what came over -”

“Stop talking”

“Bu-”

“Stop,” Kitty paused for a moment, then punched Jubilee in the shoulder, hard. “I thought you were breaking up with me, you jerk. Not that we’re dating. One of the core elements of my self-image has been called into question during a time where I don’t really like myself. I thought that last night was some weird revenge or something. _‘I’ll make Kitty swoon and then break her heart, that’ll teach her for meeting Logan first’_.”

Kitty sighed.

“Until last night, I would have sworn to God that I was straight. But when you kissed me after saying all those things, I was doomed. I thought you had been with tons of women (part of me still does) and that I was the next notch on your bedpost. And I wanted to be. And when you said lick it, and I thought you meant his cock, and you called me a slut. Sploosh! Then the hair pulling, and forcing me down on his dick: Double Sploosh. It was like I had been wearing a heavy suit of modesty and, I dunno, decorum, I guess, and you tore it off and I got to be the dirtiest skankiest whore and it felt so great!”

“I-”

“Not done!” Kitty snapped, pushing herself off the bed. “I spent last night dreaming about you. I woke up this morning feeling great for the first time in a long time. When you knocked and I saw it was you, my heart fluttered. I don’t know what this is, what we call us, but I want to explore it. Gawd! I mean, I came this morning imagining you forcing me to lick your pussy while calling me all sorts of names. I don’t even know what pussy tastes like! And I’m wearing my yoga pants today, just for you. I just spent the last 15 minutes trying to check out my ass.”

“Ca-”

“Almost there!” Kitty sighed “I want this. Us. I don’t know what it is, or what we call it. And it’s weird, and scary, and new, but I want it. I dunno if it's lust or love or something else, but I want it. And it sounds like you’ve wanted it for a while. So we both want it. Let’s have it.”

Jubilee took a moment to collect her thoughts, before turning to Kitty, sweeping her into an embrace and kissing her passionately. Kitty allowed herself to enjoy it for a few moments before pushing Jubilee away.

“Wow. That was nice. But no more kisses for you. Not until you talk to me. I feel like this whole conversation has been one sided.” Kitty teased playfully. Jubilee scrunched her face into a mock frown and started tickling Kitty’s sides until she phased away to safety. Jubilee sat on the bed, and sighed.

“I dunno what to say. I’m happy that you want to give this a shot. I never imagined it would actually happen. I’m not big on heart to hearts, but I don’t want to hold back with you. So, I dunno, ask me something and I’ll tell you.”

“Okay... We can try that for now, but I expect you to work on being more open in the future, at least with me. I can’t be expected to ask the right questions to get you to share what you need to.”

“Fair.”

“So… Were you serious when you said I was your first girl?”

“Deadly serious. Other girls I want to be, not be with. I want the attention that being 6 foot with big titties gets. But with you... It didn’t just happen suddenly, you know. We got so much in common that once I quit hating you for no reason, I realized we coulda been besties. Then, as my fantasy best friend, you’d help me seduce guys. And we’d kiss and do some light touching, because guys like that. Eventually, as my tastes broadened, I’d eat you out while being fucked from behind. Then there were no guys anymore. Just you and me. So I figured I was bi, and tried to imagine other women: Jean, Rachel, Rahne, but it wasn’t the same. I couldn’t cum. So I added guys back into my fantasies and that got me there. But when I added you back in, any fantasy, any combination, it was _great_. So hot guys worked, and you definitely worked. It made me realize that I prob’ly wasn’t bi. Technically, sure. But more like I was straight plus Kitty. When I saw you crying last night, I knew I had to cheer you up no matter what. So I let go of my fears, hoping you’d think I was just being goofy. But when you started flirting back I knew it was now or never.”

“I did not! Flirt back, I mean.”

“Really? You said _‘what am I going to do with you’_ while smiling. That’s code for _‘let’s get naughty’_.”

“What? Oh my God, how did I not know that?” Kitty put her hands over her ever reddening face, thinking of all the times she’s said that innocently, and the seemingly random reactions she had gotten. “That explains so much!”

“You’re such a dork.” Jubilee said as she moved Kitty’s hands out of the way, giving her a long, slow, sensual kiss. Kitty returned the kiss, bringing her hands up to Jubilee’s sides. Jubilee followed suit, but started exploring more of Kitty’s body. It wasn't wanton and hurried, like it had been before, it was slow, and close, and intimate. If the ever dutiful Kitty hadn't set a "get your ass to class" alarm, they may have stayed there all day. 

“Can… Can I hold your hand on the way to class?” Jubilee asked nervously, her forehead placed against Kitty's.

"Oh? Want to stake your claim? Make sure everyone knows I'm yours?" Kitty teased.

"If I wanted to do that, pretty Kitty, I'd get you a collar and a leash." Jubilee smiled. Kitty bit her lip.

They made their way into the hall of the girls dorm, holding hands.

"You know," Kitty whispered, "I was a perfectly innocent heterosexual woman, before you corrupted me, who harbored no inclinations toward masochism or subservience. But now..."

"What are you now?"

“I think I'm straight plus Jubilee.”

###

Jean practically ran from the Danger Room to her private room in the girls wing of the mansion. She had lost track of time while fighting ninjas with the girls, but it had been worth it. It was difficult at first, but once she convinced Laura to let her ‘borrow’ her skill set, it became completely different. There was even a moment, no more than a few seconds, where it became effortless. No, not effortless, per se, but… light maybe? Before that moment, it was see threat, analyze threat, analyze counter options, deploy solutions. But for a brief eternity, she didn’t have to think about her actions anymore, she saw a threat and dealt with it in the most efficient way she knew how. It was almost as if she was in a state of pure calm. 

Once her door was closed she hurriedly stripped off her clothes and jumped into the shower to rinse off the sweat she had accumulated. She used her tk to shed the remaining water while quickly pulling clothes out of her dresser. Her favorite charcoal pantsuit floated out of the drawer as she finished putting on her bra. Levitating herself off the ground, she allowed the clothing to envelop her while putting her hair back into a simple, but smart looking, pony tail. She looked at the mirror, impressed with herself. She added some light eye-shadow and mascara before putting on a shade of lipstick not much darker than her natural color. 

She looked at the clock. Four minutes until class starts. A hurried walk would get her there in time, provided no distractions popped up. She locked the door behind her and made her way out of the girls dorms.

The only thing of note she saw on the way to class was Jubilee and Kitty holding hands and making puppy dog eyes at each other, which suddenly re-contextualized the scene of them on the couch the previous night.

 _I guess Kitty doesn’t mind Jubilee drooling on her tits after all,_ she laughed to herself, saving that image for later. 

Once she got into the class and settled it down she began laying out the day’s plan.

“We’ll be working on your defensive reaction times, in pairs. One person will make an psychic attack, a light attack specifically, and the other will psychically defend. Then you’ll switch. Remember this is a speed exercise, so attack and defend quickly. Anyone caught using more powerful attacks must think themselves ready for more, and will have to defend against my attacks. Understood?”

“Yes, Ms. Grey,” came the loosely unified response.

“Good. I’ll be monitoring you so I can get a sense of how everyone has progressed since last time. If I feel the pairing is unbalanced, I will switch you with someone closer to your own level. This is not a judgement on you, just a way to make sure everyone stays challenged. Understood?”

“Yes, Ms. Grey.” they repeated.

“Good, find a partner and get started.”

She watched the children separate into pairs then started to listen in. There were a few times where she had to switch pairings but less than she had expected. The kids knew each other pretty well by now, and knew each other's abilities. Still, keeping an open channel to monitor a dozen kids who’d rather be playing outside was taxing. Even more so when she had to repeat things more than once. No, you can’t just leave your shields up. No, you can’t make a machine gun to attack. No, you can’t use your other abilities. No, you can’t team up against someone.

After an hour, Jean was cursing herself for only having a bagel this morning. Especially considering that Danger Room session. She should have just picked Scott and his Wheaties up and moved him into the hallway. Then she could have had what she intended on having this morning: bacon and eggs, toast with jam, maybe some pancakes, and most importantly, a large glass of freshly squeezed orange juice from Ororo’s little orchard. 

By the time lunch rolled around, she was starving. She practically ran down to the staff kitchen to fix herself something to eat.

Scott was thankfully absent, so she didn’t have any difficulty making herself a sandwich with some soup (which she put into a travel mug) before heading to gardens on the mansion grounds. She found herself an empty bench in the shade and relaxed. Once she was done eating, she stretched her arms across the back of the bench and looked up at the sky. 

After a minute or so, she heard someone making a lot of noise in the bushes. They were shaking branches and snapping twigs, and Jean was about to look to the source when a voice called out.

“Hello Miss Jean!” Gabby called out, “I didn’t wanna scare you again, so I made sure to make lotsa noise!”

“Thank you very much Gabby! You’re very considerate.” Jean said, looking over. Gabby was with Laura, and Jonathon: a literal wolverine wearing a mask and a yellow and blue vest. “Is Jonathon coming back from a mission?”

“Huh? No… He doesn-OH you mean the uniform! He’s going through a phase, doesn’t like not wearing it.”

Confused, Jean looked to Laura for confirmation, who just shrugged and nodded. 

“Well, I'm glad you stopped by, I wanted to run something by you,” Jean said, more to Laura than Gabby. 

“Did you want us to beat up ol’ Frosty an' her creepy kids?” Gabby asked excitedly. Jean smiled at the thought, but declined. 

“No, something happened this morning in the Danger Room that I can’t quite make sense of. I was too busy being late to ask about it at the time.”

“Not something bad, right?” Gabby asked.

“I don’t think so. It was after you lent me your combat skills, Laura. I was finally holding my own against the ninjas, and then… It was like I was watching myself fighting, but not. It was almost like being light headed, but it wasn’t that. And it only lasted a couple of seconds at most. Am I making any sense?”

“Yeah. Logan calls it _Mushin_.” Laura spoke, “It’s called ‘no-mind’ in English.”

“What is it?”

“He’d explain it better, but it’s like existing without thought, I guess. Logan thinks it would be antithesis to his berserker rage. He’s been trying to reach that state for the last century, at least.”

“If it’s that difficult, how did I manage it?”

“I’m guessing here, but probably ‘cause of your mental discipline. You seem to have control of your abilities independent of your emotional state. And from what little I know, that’s a big part of it. I’m guessing when you downloaded my skills and could react without doubt, it made it possible for you to attain it.”

“Mushin…” Jean pondered. “And Logan’s never been able to do this, even for a moment?”

“No, but he’s positive that he’s gotten close. Sometime after World War II, Logan lived a peaceful life in Japan, for years. He meditated for hours a day, kept a small garden, and studied _koans_. He even fell in love and got married. The problem is that people keep fucking up Logan’s life. Someone killed his pregnant wife and stole his unborn baby (who you know as Daken) and it undid everything he’d worked towards. Add some more wars, black ops, and eventually weapon-x and well… he hasn’t gotten that close again.”

Jean remained silent. She felt a little guilty, having basically lucked and cheated her way to something he’s struggled for since before her grandparents had been born. At least she better understood Logan now. Another layer of complexity to the man people think of as simple. 

“What was it like?” Gabby broke the silence.

“It was like… _being_ the eye of the hurricane.”


	3. What possessed me to do that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young women ruminate about recent events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [F Solo [imagining F/F/M & F/F/F & M/M/M/F]]

While Jean was enjoying her lunch with Laura and Gabby, Kitty and Jubilee had found their own secluded spot to eat. They hadn’t really had time since the morning to talk, or make out, or generally explore what it meant to be a newly developed straight lesbian couple, or whatever they were. The only thing they had decided was that while they wouldn’t necessarily hide the ‘undefined coupling’, there was little to gain by advertising it. They wanted time to figure out the answers to the questions they would inevitably be asked when their friends found out. Also, being that they were both X-Men, there was a good chance that this was an illusion, or mind control, or some black plantlike creature that showed you a perfect life while slowly feeding off of your emotions. 

So, they sat in the dappled shade of an oak tree and ate their lunches while generally getting to know each other on a deeper level.

“... and so I ran outside to see what all the commotion was about, and I found Forge, Storm, and the Professor chatting with some Shi’ar guy, and before I knew it, we'd all been pulled into space. And I hadn’t bothered to change, so I was still in a t-shirt that barely covered my ass, and a comfortable but ugly pair of panties, and literally nothing else. Not even my shades.”

“Oh my god! You must have been so em-bare-assed.” Kitty chuckled.

“Oh… Ha ha. Dork.” Jubilee gave Kitty a playful push.

“Did they at least have pants on the ship?”

“Nope, and I wasn’t the only one under dressed, either. Only Storm was wearing something that could be considered decent, though she still looked like a goddess. The Prof. and Forge were both shirtless, with their giant muscles and ridiculously low body fat. How the Prof stayed jacked while in an automatic wheelchair is beyond me. Anyways, that’s how I ended up in another galaxy in my pj’s.

“I’d love to see you in your pj’s, in any galaxy.” Kitty smiled mischievously. “It occurs to me that you’ve seen me completely naked and that’s totally unfair. Not to mention that you brought me to an earth-shattering orgasm so I owe you one of those, too. Wait a sec… if you’ve never been with a girl before, how did you know what to do?”

“Porn, and a _lot_ of jilling-off.”

“How much is a lot? I don’t know how often other girls do it, so I’ve always wondered if… you know…”

“If you’re a prude or a slut? Most days, I do it when I wake up, and again before I go to sleep. More if I’m feeling extra horny or stressed.”

“Wow… twice everyday? I do it once or twice a week. Should I be doing it more?”

“That’s a tough one. You need to do it as often as it takes you to feel satisfied, without interfering with your life. Besides, I have a feeling neither of us will be doing it very often.” Jubilee said, tangling her fingers into Kitty’s curly brown hair and pulling her close. Jubilee forced her tongue into Kitty’s mouth, exploring for a few moments before letting go.

“I… You... “ Kitty, paused, brushing her hair out with her fingers. “I should have never told you about the hair pulling. Ignoring the fact that you’re the reason I learned about it. Which reminds me… I feel bad about last night.”

“About the hair pulling?”

“No… We took advantage of Logan.”

“Yeah, we did. This whole thing is my fault and I’m-”

“Stop it! Stop trying to absolve me of my part in this. Stop trying to shield me from responsibility, or guilt, or whatever it is you’re trying to do. I told you before, you didn’t make me do anything I didn’t want to in that moment. But now, looking back, I realize what we did was wrong.”

Jubilee silently nodded. Part of her had tried to rationalize it a number of different ways after the fact but couldn’t. When she had pictured Kitty lying there unconscious, with two male students performing oral sex on her with out her knowledge or permission, it made her sick. So, she couldn’t understand what had possessed her to think it was a good idea in the first place.

Kitty had been watching as Jubilee struggled internally, quickly building to tears. She wrapped her friend in an embrace and tried to sooth her as her own tears started. They stayed like that for a long while, silently sobbing and comforting each other. 

When their mutual catharsis came to an end Jubilee wiped her tears, cleared her throat, and put her brave face back on. 

“That’s not like us. We don’t do those things. So why did it not occur to me that we shouldn’t have done that?” Jubilee asked Kitty. 

“It didn’t occur to me either. And I don’t know why. And that’s what scares me. What if I do it again?”

“It won't happen again. We can watch out for each other.”

Kitty forced a smile, then took a moment to think.

“There was a moment,” Kitty softly spoke, “before which I had some reservations, and after which I had none. At the time I thought I was just letting go of my inhibitions; giving in. But looking back…”

“It’s like they were turned off like a switch.” Jubilee offered.

“Exactly. Just after we, you know, licked it.”

“Same for me.”

“What are the chances we’d both suddenly let go at the exact same time?”

“Not likely. Unless someone did flip that switch.”

“When I was on _that_ mission, that’s what it looked like when everyone collapsed. It wasn’t one at a time. Everyone just collapsed.” Kitty snapped her fingers for emphasis, “Just like that.”

“You think whatever that was, it followed you back here?”

“I dunno… We didn’t exactly win that fight, but after everyone collapsed it seemed to have stopped. We assumed that it couldn’t handle shutting everyone down all at once, and hurt or killed itself during the attempt. Jean was protecting herself and Scott and I was phased at the time so it couldn’t affect me, or so I thought. Maybe that was it’s plan. Force us to lie low, so it could infiltrate the X-Men, while we thought we had destroyed it. The explosion that caused me to... let go... was right around that time, but, maybe that’s not what caused me to slip. Maybe it was this thing trying to take me over?”

“Have you felt anything off since then, besides what we did? Are you missing any time, or anything like that.”

“I don’t think so, but I didn’t exactly go through the Professor’s _20+ signs of Psychic Possession._ ” 

Kitty scanned the list in her mind, carefully checking each. She had to admit that _5\. Severe Change(s) in Emotional State_ , _7._ _Engaging in Activities Forbidden by Personal Ethos,_ and _9\. Drastic Shift in Personality / Self Image,_ worried her. The first one could be explained by the accident that left one X-Man dead and another hospitalized, but the other two were not so easy to dismiss.

“Jubilee… I need you to not be protective right now. I need brutal honesty. Can you do that?”

“I’ll do the best I can.”

“Between the mission and last night, have I shown any indication that I was into girls?” 

“Kitty, since the mission you’ve been a dull shell of yourself. I didn’t see any indication that you were into anything but self-blame. However over the years, I’ve noticed things that could have been interpreted as signs you were into girls, but I dismissed them as wishful thinking on my part. Why? Do you think that… that the only reason we...” Jubilee tried to stave off tears.

“No! I don’t think so. I’m pretty sure I'm not under anyone's influence right now, and I still really like you.” Kitty wrapped her arms around Jubilee.

“But you're not positive?”

“No. Not 100%. But we can ask Jean to check. If she says I’m clear, then we know it’s me who likes you, not some phantom. And then you’re stuck with me.”

Jubilee smiled despite herself. 

###

When Jean's classes were done, she made her way down to the medical center, checked in with Hank, then headed into Logan's recovery room. She changed his bandages, made notes regarding any changes in his wounds, and then sat beside him. 

_Logan? Are you awake?_

_Yeah, I'm here._

_Do you mind if I come in?_

_In?_

_To your mind? To speak face to face?_

_Whatever you gotta do._

Jean closed her eyes and pushed past the surface into the mind below. Once again, She saw a vast expanse of white, though it was now freezing. As she touched down on the ‘floor’ of the mindscape, the familiar crunch of snow could be heard. She realized that this mindscape wasn’t empty whiteness but a raging blizzard in all directions, yet calm here in the middle. 

“Wow. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” Logan’s voice washed through, as if carried on the wind.

“Until we restore your memories, I’m the only person you’ve ever seen. Where are you?”

“Here, in front of you.”

“I don’t see you.”

“Nothing to see. I ain’t got a body like you.”

“Of course you do, but I suppose this version of yourself hasn’t seen it yet.” Jean focused on a memory of Logan wearing his usual off duty look: white t-shirt, jeans, cowboy boots and hat. The visage materialized before her. 

“So this is me, huh?” the newly constructed Logan said, looking down at his hands. “I think you got the better deal.”

“I think you’re rather handsome, Logan. Like Clint Eastwood.” 

“Another friend of ours?

“No. Just someone famous. Let’s see if we can spark some of your memories.” Jean concentrated, conjuring representations of Laura and Gabby, as well as a simple cabin to stave off the cold. “Do you know who these two are?”

“Hello” Laura’s spectre said.

“Hi!” Gabby followed.

“I recognize their voices from before. I remember that they kinda smell like me too. Are they our kids?” Logan asked, looking back at the girls, then at Jean.

“Our kids?” Jean asked, her eyes widening. “What makes you think that?”

“Well they got my scent, and hair colour, but they have the same ol’ emerald eyes you do.”

Jean smiled, part of her liked the idea of being a mother to the girls. Scott had never wanted kids: at least not with her. Probably for the best.

“They are your children, though it’s more complicated than that. Their eye colour matching mine is a happy coincidence.”

“That’s too bad. What did I call them?”

“Laura is the older one, and the other is Gabby.”

“And what are you called?”

“Well, my name is Jean,” she said, realizing that she just assumed Logan would know her, despite everything else. 

“Jean, eh? Suits you,”

They spent what seemed like several hours talking, trying to get something that would spark familiarity. She was careful to keep what she showed him positive, or at least neutral, fearing that the traumas of his past would be counterproductive. Although, Jean feared that trauma was the only thing that would work. So, she showed him the forests of Northern Alberta as they may have been when he was a child. His down-time at the x-mansion. She showed him the cherry blossoms in Japan. These things and a hundred more. And while Logan appreciated each of them and seemed to soak up the information, nothing had sparked a memory. 

“Sorry, Jeannie. I wish I could be more helpful.” Logan rubbed his hand on Jean's shoulder when she began to get frustrated. “But I can hear people coming. It’s the other girls, not my kids, but the ones who woke me up the first time.”

“They woke you up, how? 

“Not a clue. All I remember is sensing something so wonderful that I realized I existed. You’ll have to get the details out of them.“

“Would you like to see them, through my eyes? I could pass on some messages for you.”

“You can do that? That would be nice.”

Jean opened her eyes as Kitty and Jubilee came into Logan’s recovery room, holding hands. 

“Hello girls, we were just talking about you. This is Kitty, and this is Jubilee.” Jean motioned to them. The girls looked momentarily confused. “I’m letting Logan see through my eyes; he wanted me to thank you for last night.”

“Really?” They spoke in unison, blood draining from their faces. 

_They a couple? They’re both really pretty. I wonder why they’ve been crying._

_Crying? You’re sure?_

_Positive. A few hours ago. Their heart rates also spiked when you mentioned me._

“Are you two okay?” Jean asked them. They both shook their heads no. 

_This looks pretty serious, Logan. I may have to go._

_No worries, Jeanie. I’ve been getting pretty tired for a while now. You’ll visit tomorrow?_

_Of course. Sweet dreams Logan._

“Okay, Logan’s resting now. So what’s going on?” Jean asked. Kitty and Jubilee both glanced at Logan. 

“You’d be able to tell if she was possessed or something, right?” Jubilee spoke up.

“What? What happened?”

“Can you please just check?” Kitty begged. Jean looked at the fear in Kitty’s eyes and immediately reached out to her mind, looking for any signs of something else being in there.

“No one but Kitty.” Jean smiled reassuringly.

“I guess you do like me,” Jubilee smiled.

Kitty gave her an annoyed look. Now was not the time for jokes. 

“Ladies, what’s going on?”

“Well, last night... Did Logan tell you what happened?” Jubilee tried to deflect.

“He said that it woke him up, and felt wonderful. I was hoping you two could tell me what happened. What does this have to do with possession?”

Jubilee and Kitty moved to the couch, and sat. Sitting would make this easier. 

“Can you tell her?” Kitty asked.

“I’ll try...” replied Jubilee. “Last night we… I mean I came into the room… and wanted to help Kitty. And we did some stuff we normally wouldn’t, but we felt something like a switch, and um..."

“I can lift the memories from your minds if you’re struggling to put it into words.” Jean offered. They probably found out they were into each other and neither one saw it coming. Suddenly realizing you’re into girls could feel like a switch had been flipped, at least it had been for Jean when it first dawned on her. Although, she wasn’t really sure what it had to do with Logan waking up but seeing the memories would put things into context. However, Jean could see how panicked the idea of her seeing what happened made them.

“It’s… embarrassing.” Jubilee whispered. “And entirely my fault.”

“Stop doing that! I say we let her see. It’ll be more comprehensive and less gruelling than having to tell the whole story. It might help.” Kitty took Jubilee’s hand into her own. Jubilee looked up at Jean, almost as if pleading.

“You’re worried about what I’ll see? I promise I won't tell anyone, or punish you. I’m not mad, I think it’s great that you two are exploring this, just not in the recovery room next time?”

The girls winced.

“You promise? No one finds out, and we don’t get punished for it?” Jubilee confirmed.

“I promise,” smiled Jean. As if they’d be punished for starting a relationship, they were both adults now after all. The worst Jean was going to see was them making out, and that’s a price she would pay willingly. “You have nothing to worry about.”

The girls meekly nodded. 

Jean reached into each of their minds and took in last night's memories from both girls. Unfortunately, she hadn’t readied herself for what she got. Every feeling, every sensation, every whisper, and moan was delivered to her mind within a fraction of a second. She felt Kitty’s trepidation and desire over kissing another girl, and Jubilee’s excitement over finally kissing Kitty. The nervousness they both felt while pulling back the blanket. The feeling of Logan’s cock growing in their hands. The way the shaft pushed at Jubilee’s throat. The sensation of having Kitty’s hair being pulled. She felt the warm saltiness of Logan’s cum as it poured into Jubilee's mouth. She tasted Kitty’s cute little pussy while feeling it being licked. She felt sparks fly from Jubilee's fingertips while simultaneously feeling a thousand pinpricks of pleasure deep within Kitty. In the blink of an eye she felt everything, and it was overwhelming. She tried to steady herself, but Jean fell back as an intense orgasm reverberated through her body. 

###

When Jean awoke in the middle of the night, she found herself in her own bed, her head throbbing. She was no longer wearing her charcoal pant suit, instead being left in her bra and panties. 

_Kitty probably just phased the clothes off me, I’m glad she left me with some modesty._ The taste of Kitty’s sweet nectar accompanied the thought, and the memories of the girls and Logan came rushing back to her, though without the same intensity it had previously. Part of her was furious that Kitty and Jubilee, of all people, would take advantage of Logan like that. 

The other, larger, part of Jean was overjoyed that she could clearly remember the feeling of having a hot jet of Logan’s cum slam into the back of her throat. Or, Jubilee’s throat, rather. She happily found that the sensations she could once only imagine were as good, if not better, than she expected. In her more recent fantasies Jean had imagined (among other things) having her hair pulled, having a cock forced in her mouth, or licking some sweet young thing’s pussy, but she never had the chance to experience it. For that reason, Jean was never completely certain that she would enjoy the reality as much as the fantasy. 

_Those little sluts had more fun that night than I’ve had in years._

Jean stripped off her underwear, giving her unfettered access to her body as she replayed the girls’ memories. She rubbed her soaked pussy while she massaged one of her breasts. She was picturing the first kiss between the girls. Imagining how it felt to not have to worry about appearances. She fully assumed Kitty’s part in the kiss, feeling Jubilee’s soft lips touch her own. Jean felt Kitty’s heart racing, her nervousness, her lips quivering at the continued contact, her nipples hardening, and her pussy suddenly becoming wet. Jean was already close when she felt Jubilee bite Kitty’s lip and the sensation pushed her over the edge.

Jean lay there, heavily breathing, covered in sweat. She noticed her head didn't hurt as much anymore, but it wasn’t enough. She closed her eyes again and this time recalled the feelings of licking and sucking on Logan’s cock while focusing her fingers inside of her violently. She switched between Kitty and Jubilee’s perspectives so she could always have her lips on his thick meaty cock. She allowed herself to feel the welcomed helplessness that Kitty felt and she gagged and struggled to breath. She permitted the sensation of control that Jubilee felt while holding the other girl down. She savoured the taste of Logan as he emptied his load into her mouth, replaying it several times before moving on to the sloppy kiss that Jubilee used to force some of that cum into Kitty’s mouth. It was so dirty, and depraved, and it brought her to her second orgasm.

_More…_

The bottom drawer of her night stand flung open and a large dildo came flying out as Jean rolled onto her stomach with her ass in the air. She displayed herself to her imaginary partner as the slut she so often longed to be. She brought forth the memories of Jubilee licking and fingering Kitty, enjoying the wetness all over her face. This time, however, Jean replaced Jubilee in the fantasy and instead pictured the attractive Asian behind her with a strap-on. She pushed the dildo into her aching pussy, imagining that it forced her forward pressing her into Kitty tight pussy. Using her TK, Jean pounded herself with an unrealistic speed as she imagined Kitty curling the fingers of both hands through her bright red hair, pulling her in close and forcefully riding her face without concern for Jean’s safety. Kitty knew that Jean was tough and didn’t need to be coddled, so Kitty wrapped her legs around Jean and rode the redhead rough until squirting into her eager mouth. Jean imagined Jubilee’s dildo shooting sparks deep inside her, recalling the sensation it had given Kitty. Jean’s third orgasm was more powerful than the first two, and left her convulsing for several seconds.

Jean chuckled to herself about how she must look. Her hair was likely a mess, her makeup smeared and running, her sheets soaked with sweat and juices, and she just lay there like a well fucked slut. Anyone could come into her room right now and see her for the whore she wanted to be. No… not a whore. They had sex for money or power. At this moment she wanted to be something else, something even lower than a whore. 

She pictured all the men who had ever loved her from afar, idolized her, put her so high on a pedestal that she could never live up to their expectations. Even her closest friends had done that when she was younger. Scott, of course, along with Hank, Warren, and even the now _out_ Bobby all felt strong romantic feelings for her. She had later found out that Professor Xavier had also harboured feelings for her, despite their age difference. Would they still profess love if they saw her now, or would they let their lust take over.

Jean smiled. Her past self was in the present. It wouldn’t take too much to convince past-Jean to embrace the dirty deviant slut inside of them. Maybe even convince the past Hank, Scott, Warren, and Bobby to pass her around, or better yet, to fuck her all at once. That’d force them to stop imagining her as some vestal goddess. 

She slipped her hand down to her sore pussy and started rubbing it, while renewing the thrusting of the dildo she hadn’t bothered to remove. She imagined her present self teasing past-Scott while they both watch her past self hungrily sucking Warren, Hank, and Bobby’s cocks. Jean used her TK to pull another two dildos out of her drawer, and moved all three of them in front of her face. She imagined her younger friends pushing cocks into her mouth, grabbing her hair and slapping her face while they did it. They spit on her and called her a worthless slut, all while Jean forced the dildos to slap her face and ram her throat. She proceeded to imagine her past self sliding her tight virgin pussy onto Hank’s extra thick meaty cock. This Hank wouldn’t be gentle though, and forced himself all the way inside of her, making her scream in pain and pleasure. He started fucking her roughly while grabbing her head, forcing her back onto the other cocks, all the while Jean had the dildos mirror their actions. Warren and Bobby forced both of their cocks into her mouth, causing her jaw to stretch and ache. They continued to treat her roughly, degrading her, using her without a thought toward her pleasure. Hank then laid on his back and forced her to mount him. Bobby came up behind them and slowly forced his hard cock into past-Jean’s tight little asshole, causing another moaning wail, which Warren quickly silenced with his cock. With the toys ruthlessly pounding her, while she imagined her past-self getting gang banged, Jean’s fourth orgasm cascaded through her aching body. 

Jean wasn’t done yet, she hadn’t even stopped the toys from assaulting her.. She still had to clean up her past self, after all. After the boys had filled all of her formerly virgin holes up with their cum, they made sure to cover her face and breasts in it as well. Now she was laying there, all alone, discarded like a piece of garbage. Present Jean methodically licked the cum from her past self’s pert young breasts, licking and kissing up to her face, where she stuck her tongue into her younger self’s mouth. After a few moments, Jean ran her hand to her past-self’s now gaping pussy and scooped as much cum she could into her hands, bringing it back up to past-Jean’s mouth. She did this repeatedly, scooping it from her puckered asshole as well, until the girl couldn’t hold anymore. Then she kissed her younger self, as Kitty and Jubilee had done, swirling the slimy substance between them as Jean was rocked with her fifth orgasm. 

_Five times in a couple of hours. That’s a new personal record. What’s gotten into me?  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you have any constructive feedback, or if you've enjoyed the story. I am here to improve my writing so I appreciate feedback.


End file.
